


Merry XXXmas; sterek [os]

by Hoechlinsdick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gay, M/M, One Shot, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoechlinsdick/pseuds/Hoechlinsdick
Summary: La que promete ser una noche Navideña solitaria y aburrida, se convierte en una estupenda con ayuda de un sensual chapero.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 6





	Merry XXXmas; sterek [os]

En cuanto vió la dirección y aquel hotel cinco estrellas, supo que la paga sería generosa.

Bajó del taxi sintiendo el frío mortal y la nieve cayendo  
caminó hacia la entrada

-buenas noches-el vigilante hizo el favor de abrirle y entró

Se acercó a recepción

-buenas noches, están esperándome en la Suite 246-

-¿es usted, el Sr Derek?-

-sí,soy yo-

-bien, adelante, el Dr Stilinski lo está esperando-

El muchacho sonrió de lado al escuchar la palabra "Doctor"

Se acercó al ascensor y se deshizo de su abrigo

Se adentró a este y empezó a cambiar su vestimenta mientras subía

Por una más provocativa y sensual.

Era la primera vez que le pedían un servicio en epoca de Navidad, así que una chaqueta de algodón roja con blanco y unos pantalones de cuero con una abertura delantera eran su outfit junto a un gorro Navideño.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió, entró un chico y se quedó boquiabierto al verlo

Derek le guiñó el ojo y le dió su tarjeta antes de salir de aquel elevador.

Caminó buscando la suite 246 mientras cerraba su maleta con su ropa adentro.

Cuando estaba frente a la puerta, tocó despacio.

Esta fué abierta y Derek entró, encontrándose con una figura joven y atractiva que vestía un traje de ejecutivo y bebía vino de una copa de cristal

-hola-le sonrió el pelinegro

-pasa-

El muchacho obedeció, aquel lugar se veía muy pintoresco y..

-¿un poco de vino antes de que bailes para mí?-aquel comentario interrumpió sus pensamientos

Claro, con aquel outfit cualquiera pensaría que también era un jodido stripper, además de un prostituto.

Bueno, por lo menos sí sabía moverse.  
-sí, gracias guapo-

Stilinski le entregó una copa de vino Francés y este le sonrió agradecido aceptandosela  
Bebió de esta y el castaño se acercó a él para tomarlo de la cintura y repartir besos en su cuello

-estás jodidamente caliente- el cliente tocó su miembro por encima de su bóxer, gracias a aquella sexy abertura delantera de su pantalón de cuero

Derek sonrió rodando los ojos y lo besó mientras llevaba sus manos al pecho de este y lo empuja suavemente para que se sentara en el sofá

El muchacho se quita aquella chaqueta navideña, saca su teléfono para poner un poco de música "sexy" y lo pone en la mesa de cristal que está a un lado del cómodo sofá

Stilinski acomodó sus brazos hacia atrás encima del respaldo del sofá

Cuando la pista empieza a sonar, Derek empieza a moverse sensualmente y a sacudir todo eso que deleitaba al castaño

El chico sonríe, y cuando Derek lo mira, borra la sonrisa  
-quiero ver como meneas ese culo-dió dos vueltas con su dedo indice en señal de que se volteara

Obedeció y Stiles se mordió el labio al disfrutar de aquella vista

El pelinegro recorría su torso con sus manos y movía las caderas circularmente

Stilinski y su pene estaban encantados con semejante show.

Se encogió en su asiento y se pasó las manos por la cara de arriba a abajo, deteniendose en su barbilla

Estaba boquiabierto.

Su mirada viajó hacia el móvil del chico, al cual llegaban varios mensajes

-dame algo de twerk-le ordenó tomando el móvil

Derek rió y se inclinó apoyando las manos en sus rodillas

Iba a poner el móvil en silencio para que no se escuchara el timbre que avisaba que había llegado un mensaje, pero por accidente leyó los mensajes

De Abuelita:"¿de verdad no vendrás para la cena?"

"Bueno es un poco tarde ya.."

"Espero que llegues mañana temprano"

"Te extrañaremos en la cena"

"Te quiero"

¿qué?

¿si tenía que ir con su familia a disfrutar lo que él no disfrutaba, por qué estaba ahí con él?

Stilinski puso el móvil en la mesa y se levantó

No negaba que los movimientos del muchacho estaban para morirse, pero tenía que detenerlo

Carraspeó y el chico lo volteó a ver

-eso es todo-

-¿cómo?-

-no te preocupes, te pagaré igual-

Hubo un corto silencio mientras Stiles sacaba su billetera, tomaba el dinero y se lo entregaba  
-soy un chapero, no un stripper, por cierto-le sonrió el ojiverde

El castaño lo miró

-creí que eras ambas cosas..eh..se te hace tarde, tienes que ir con tu familia, ¿no?-

-¿a esta hora?-Derek alzó una ceja-es imposible, está algo lejos y no hay metro ni taxis que vayan allá..-

-oh..-

El pelinegro tomó sus cosas bajo la mirada expectante de Stilinski

-si me necesitas otra noche, llamame-le sonrió guiñandole el ojo y se dirigió a la puerta

-que tal sí..-interrumpió el andar de Derek, y este se dió la vuelta

-¿sí?-

-eh..yo..púes..puedo llevarte, donde tu familia-se encogió de hombros mirandolo serio-¿dónde es?-

-en Beacon Hills, está como a una hora de aquí-

-llevará menos tiempo en mi auto-

...

Media hora había pasado y ambos estaban callados

Era el primer recorrido en el que Derek iba sin hablar mientras estaba acompañado por alguien más

-soy Derek, por cierto-

-lo sé-

-oh, cierto-rió incómodo y fijó su mirada en el camino

-mi nombre es Stiles-

El muchacho lo miró y asintió sonriendo

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que compartieron durante el viaje

Cuando estaban llegando a casa de los abuelos de Derek, este sacó su móvil y le envió un mensaje a su primo Peter

"Asomense por las ventanas, se sorprenderán" -D

Sonrió y apagó su móvil

El castaño a su lado lo miró de reojo y aguantó las ganas de sonreír igual

-es aquí-

Stiles miró la humilde casa y sonrió de lado

-yo..gracias, por traerme-

-no hay de qué-

El chico salió del auto y cerró la puerta

Stiles bajó la ventanilla

-espero que disfrutes la navidad.. con tu..-

-¡Derek!-una chiquilla salió de aquella casa y abrazó al ojiverde

-hola, Cora-

-creí que no vendrías-dijo haciendo un puchero y desviando su mirada hacia Stiles-y trajiste a un invitado-

-oh, en realidad..-

-no, él..-Derek lo miró-gracias, y espero que tengas una feliz Navidad también-

De repente, apareció una figura más adulta

-Abuelo-lo abrazó

-hola, hijo, vamos adentro, y dile a tu amigo que estacione él auto por allá-

-oh..él ya se va-

-¿a esta hora?-el hombre frunció el ceño y miró a Stilinski por la ventanilla-ven, acompañanos, que el viaje valga la pena-

Stiles sonrió incómodo

-ven, los amigos de Derek también son los nuestros-

-claro..-

Stiles y Derek compartieron miradas y este último se encogió de hombros

El castaño rodó los ojos y estacionó su auto enfrente de la cochera de la casa

El abuelo y la pequeña Cora entraron  
Stiles se bajó del auto y apagó el auto

-no tienes que venir..-

-es mejor que volver a mi solitario departamento, ¿no crees?-

El castaño se dirigió a la puerta y Derek lo siguió

-¿podrías no hablar acerca de mi empleo?..es..-

-eso es de lo último que hablaría-lo miró frunciendo el ceño  
Ambos entraron a la casa

La humilde y acogedora vivienda no molestó para nada a Stiles, él estaba acostumbrado a suites en los mejores hoteles, mansiones, los edificios más grandes; pero aquella casa olía a Navidad, a unión, a aquello que no celebraba desde hace un par de años

No evitó poder sonreir cuando vió a la pequeña familia sentada en la mesa

Estaba el abuelo de Derek, su pequeña hermana Cora, un chico joven y una anciana sonriente que le miraba

-sientate muchacho, que bueno que nos acompañes-

-gracias-Stiles le sonrió amable y se sentó

Sonrió al ver aquel pavo tradicional de las cenas navideñas  
Derek se sentó a su lado despues de saludar a su abuela y él que al parecer era su primo, Peter

-¿y quién es tu nuevo amigo, Derek?-sonrió su abuela

-él es Stiles-

-mucho gusto-le sonrió a cada uno

-nunca lo mencionaste-dijo Peter, y el pelinegro se encogió de hombros

-y cuentame Derek, ¿cómo van las cosas en la empresa?.. ¿ya van a aumentarte el sueldo?-

-las cosas van bien..-dijo evitando la mirada de Stiles-no sé que pase con el salario..-

-¿cómo es que es el nombre?-

-oh..es..-

-Stilinskis co-habló Stiles, haciendo que Derek lo mirara

-¿trabajan juntos?-preguntó la abuela

-sí, así es-sonrió el castaño haciendo que el ojiverde respirara aliviado  
Le sonrió y susurró un "gracias"

Unieron sus manos para orar y posteriormente empezaron a disfrutar de aquella cena deliciosa.

..

Despues de cenar, el abuelo de Derek junto a Peter, se llevaron a Stiles a la sala de estar para ver un par de peliculas Navideñas

El muchacho salió de la cocina, luego de ayudar a la abuela con algunos platos y le hizo una señal a Stiles

Este lo siguió hasta la terraza

Ambos se congelaron y tuvieron que regresar adentro por la nieve y el frío infiernal

-joder, ¿por qué hiciste que me congelara el culo así?-habló Stiles, haciendo reír a Peter

Por suerte, el abuelo de Derek no lo escuchó

-lo siento-

Stiles lo siguió al segundo piso, entraron a una habitación algo mediana  
-entonces..-empezó Derek-¿no te la estás pasando mal?-

-claro que no..no había tenido una cena de Navidad en familia en años-

-¿por qué?... si se puede saber..-

-bueno..eh..empezando porque no tengo papás ni hermanos..soy hijo único..adoptado por unos empresarios exitosos que no podían tener hijos, y que..lamentablemente fallecieron hace un par de años-

-lo lamento..-

El castaño se encogió de hombros

-tengo amigos de ellos que me invitaron a cenar y a compartir con ellos, pero..-

-que tal si..vamos a un lugar divertido cerca de aquí, seguimos hablando y de paso me haces un favor-

-claro..-se encogió de hombros

Derek le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano

Bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la puerta

-ahora volvemos-

-tengan cuidado-

Derek y Peter se sonrieron cómplices, y los muchachos salieron.

..

-no me jodas- Derek se bajó del auto

Stiles rió imitando su acción al ver que el lugar estaba cerrado

El ojiverde lo volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido

-bueno, será ir a las tiendas, las que estén abiertas, claro, comprar los regalos y hablaremos en el camino-

-yo sé que tiendas pueden estar abiertas a esta hora-dijo Stiles

-pero de seguro debe ser todo caro..-

Ambos se subieron al auto nuevamente

-debiste decirme antes de ir a tu casa para pasar por unas tiendas.. -  
-me daba pena contigo.. -

Stiles lo miró

-sólo hablamos para decir nuestros nombres y..-

-vayamos rápido a las tiendas, están como a Veinte minutos de aquí-dijo el castaño y arrancó

-oye.. -

-si no te alcanza te ayudaré a pagarlo, y no empieces con tu "no tienes porqué hacerlo", porque lo haré de todos modos-

Derek rió y agachó la cabeza

-gracias entonces..-

-gracias a ti..-

El pelinegro lo miró y sonrió

-más bien, dime, ¿qué quiere tú preciado abuelo de Navidad?-bromeó Stiles y el muchacho rió un poco.

...

Cuando llegaron, entraron silenciosamente

Peter estaba en el sofá dormido, era obvio que se había quedado esperandolos  
Stiles lo ayudó con las cajas y regalos envueltos, los cuales pusieron debajo y a un lado del árbol de Navidad

-gracias de nuevo-le susurró Derek sonriendole

-no hay de qué-el castaño rodó los ojos sonriendo igualmente-tengo que irme ya...feliz Navidad-

-eh..-

-adiós-

El castaño se dió la vuelta y Derek lo tomó de la muñeca, haciendolo volver hacia él

-espera.. no quiero que te vayas..-

-tengo qué-

-quedate..-

Stiles no pudo negarse a los pedidos de aquel hermoso muchacho, sus ojos y su perlada sonrisa lo traían embobado durante todo el camino.

Era precioso y tan tierno, era tan adictivo.

Era lo que necesitaba en esa fría y exquisita noche de Navidad.

-de acuerdo-

Derek sonrió, apagó las luces y lo tomó de la mano.

Lo llevo a la habitación de él, donde lo había llevado hace un rato

Stiles caminó hacia la ventana de aquella recamara y fijó su vista en el cielo repleto de estrellas

-¿te gusta la vista?-le preguntó Derek-tu departamento tiene una mucho mejor-

-pero no puedes disfrutar de las estrellas..-

-son hermosas..-

Stiles sonrió viendolas y luego desvió la mirada hacia el chico a su lado, quién lo miraba fijamente

Derek le sonrió nervioso, y el castaño se acercó a sus labios rápidamente, chocando y uniendo sus bocas, creando un beso necesitado y perfecto.

Se separaron por falta de aire y se sonrieron

-quise hacer eso desde hace horas-Stiles puso los ojos en blanco

Derek rió

-¿por qué no vamos a la cama?-bromeó el castaño y el ojiverde asintió

Ambos se quitaron sus zapatos y se metieron bajo las sábanas  
Stiles se lo quedó viendo, mientras el ojiverde miraba hacia el techo

-pude imaginarme cualquier cosa hoy, menos que esta noche terminaría así-

Derek giró su cabeza para mirarlo

-¿terminar en la cama con un chico en la casa de este? - el pelinegro rió

-sí.. lo que tenía planeado era.. diferente-

-¿te refieres a qué tenías planeado follarte a ese chico? -  
Ambos rieron

-triste, pero cierto-

-¿por qué triste? - Derek posó su mano en el pecho de este - aún no ha acabado la noche..-

Stiles le sonrió

Ambos acercaron sus rostros y volvieron a darse otro beso anhelado, uno más apasionado e imparable

No pasó ni un minuto cuando ya estaba Stiles encima de él quitándole el suéter al pelinegro

-eres tan jodidamente bello-Stiles le decía mientras besaba el trabajado torso de Derek-tan sensual, tan.. -  
El pelinegro lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó con desespero

-y tú eres grandioso-

Stiles se sonrojó y volvió a besarlo, esta vez más despacio y haciendo chocar su erección con la de este

El frío era su acompañante en aquella habitación, pero no les importaba

La ropa sobraba y sus labios danzaban a la par

Recorrían con sus manos el cuerpo del otro brindandose calor y lujuria

-vamos, dame placer- le susurró Derek al oído

-no estás trabajando, puedes decirme cómo quieres que lo hagamos.. -  
El pelinegro lo miró

-quiero hacértelo yo a ti.. -  
-está bien-el castaño se mordió el labio y volvió a besarlo

De su bolso sacó un condón y lubricante, Stiles le arrebató el preservativo y tomó su miembro, lo masturbó un poco y se lo puso lentamente

-ya está.. -  
Se subió a horcajadas sobre él pelinegro y este esparció lubricante por su miembro y en el trasero de Stiles, donde alojó sus manos

Palmeó y agarró aquellas suaves nalgas mientras lo besaba

Llevó uno de sus dedos lubricados a la cavidad anal del castaño, haciendo que este se arqueara al comenzar con aquel mete y saca

No fué hasta el segundo dedo cuando Derek pudo tocar y chocar varias veces con el punto de Stiles, haciendolo retorcerse del placer

Se veía tan jodidamente caliente giemiendo bajo, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido

Ya dilatado, Derek empezó a introducir su miembro en la entrada del chico

Stiles bajaba lentamente sobre este, sintiéndose lleno y excitado

Derek fué quién empezó a moverse, alzando sus caderas lentamente para embestir al castaño con cuidado

Estaba tan apretado y eso lo deleitaba

-ahh.. -  
-shhh-

-lo siento.. mhmm-susurró Stiles riendo bajo-es que creí que no tenías la polla tan grande como tu trasero-

Derek rió y lo embistió profundo sin previo aviso

-ohh.. -  
Derek le tapó la boca con su mano y la otra la puso detrás de su cabeza  
Tenía sus piernas flexionadas y separadas, movía sus caderas deliciosamente y Stiles estaba enloquecido

-mmhmm-

-oh, joder.. - Derek gemía mientras gozaba de aquella apretada entrada - pero que apretado estás-

El ojiverde volvió a posar sus manos en su trasero  
-no suelo hacer de pasivo.. Umhmm..-

-delicioso-

Se sonrieron y besaron húmeda y torpemente mientras Derek aceleraba sus movimientos  
Lo abrazó por la cintura y lo apegó más a él, se lo cogía tan desesperada y deliciosamente que se corrió gloriosa mente en aquel preservativo, soltando un quejido sonoro

-shh.. - rió Stiles y Derek lo bajó de encima suyo de un momento a otro, lo tumbó boca arriba sobre la cama y caminó de rodillas a la parte final de la cama, donde apoyó su codo en la cama y tomó el miembro del castaño para llevarlo a su boca

Lo mamaba como los dioses, y Stilinski se encontraba en el cielo

Su lengua recorría cada parte de aquella polla majestuosa

-oh.. mhmm.. -  
El castaño enredó sus dedos en el cabello del ojiverde, mientras se retorcía del placer

Derek movía su cabeza de arriba a abajo, sin dejar de ver el rostro excitado de Stiles

Empezó a masturbar el miembro mientras chupeteaba el glande, haciendo que este llegara al climax y bañar a sus labios y parte del rostro con su semen

-joder, eso fué- Stiles estaba agitado - sensacional-

Derek se limpió el rostro con unas toallas húmedas y se tumbó al lado del chico

-esto sí que fué memorable-

Ambos rieron y pusieron sus cuerpos en posición fetal, mirándose frente a frente

-¿te gusta tu trabajo? -  
Derek se encogió de hombros

-ni tanto.. pero es dinero fácil, y es difícil encontrar un buen trabajo cuando no eres de la ciudad.. -  
-si quieres.. puede ser verdad lo de la cena, que trabajas conmigo.. -

-eso sería.. bueno.. -  
-¿aceptas o no? -  
-sí.. gracias.. yo.. -  
-shh no hables más, descansemos mejor-

Ambos rieron y se acomodaron mejor

Despúes de unos minutos quedaron rendidos

❄⛄

Cuando Derek despertó, se levantó de la cama y lo primero que vió fué una nota en su mesita de noche

La tomó y empezó a leerla

"Anoche fué increíble, tenía que irme, pero ya tienes mi número

Feliz Navidad"  
\- Derek

Sonrió y volvió a ponerla en su lugar

Bajó al baño, lavó su cara y boca y se dirigió a la sala de estar

Ahí estaban todos comiendo galletas y disfrutando de sus regalos

-hola- les sonrió

-buenos días- sonrieron sus abuelos

-Derek, mira lo que me trajo Santa- la pequeña Cora le señaló su casa de muñecas

-pero que casa de muñecas más linda-

Se sentó en el sofá junto a Peter y tomó una galleta

-¿Quién las hizo? - miró a su abuela y esta señaló hacia la cocina, de donde salía un Stiles con un vaso de leche

-hola-

Derek se levantó y se dirigió hacia él

-pero.. ¿qué haces aquí? creí que.. -  
-cuando me iba, tu abuelo me detuvo-

Ambos rieron

-lo siento-

-no te preocupes, además, me estoy divirtiendo-se encogió de hombros-más bien, ve y abre tu regalo-

Se lo señaló y el ojiverde fué por este

-Feliz Navidad-

-Feliz Navidad, Stiles.. -

🎄


End file.
